


Come Together

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, It's For a Case, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: We all know where "fake relationship for a case" is heading...





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdeliadili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Come Together" by The Beatles.

Here comes John Watson  
He is flirting with Sherlock  
They are on a fake date  
It is for a big case  
John’s got hands on Sherlock’s knees  
Sherlock’s eyes go wide  
He says, “Just do what you please”

John’s wearing blue jeans  
He’s got red pants under  
He’s got quite a boner  
He screws up his courage  
He says, “I know you, you know me  
One thing I can tell you  
Is I’m bi, can’t you see  
Let’s come together  
Right now, in reality”

They nab the suspect  
They get home to their flat  
They get in the shower  
There is lots of fumbling  
John drops right down on to his knees  
Swallows Sherlock’s cock  
And gives his pucker a tease  
They come together  
Right now, lustfully

Then John and Sherlock  
They go to the bedroom  
They get lots of lube out  
They discuss who’ll bottom  
John says, “Once for you and once for me  
Let’s both take a turn  
We’ll have a hot shagging spree”  
They come together  
On and on, endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for missdeliadili, who is a huge fan of The Beatles, and whose request for 221B Consolation was: “I would love johnlock for a case.”
> 
> You can find my offerings from last year - [I Wish I Could Be at the Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292249), [The Big BAMF John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226441), and [Mycroft, By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311134) \- at the [221B-Consolation 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/221B_Consolation_2018/works) collection. Whether you made it to 221B Con this year or not, I hope you're having a wonderful time.


End file.
